The present invention relates to a power cord anchoring structure and particularly to an anchoring structure that has a holding section and a confining section to clip the power cord of a power supply.
Power supply is one of the important elements of computer power source. The power supply mainly transforms AC power of 110/220 volts to DC power of 5V and 12V suitable for the main board and peripheral devices such disk drives of computers. A conventional power supply usually is fastened to the rear side of the host casing through fastening elements (generally are screws). Then a power cord is connected to the power supply and a socket to supply electric power. To avoid the power cord from loosening and dropping from the power supply, a power cord anchoring structure generally is provided to anchor the power cord on the power supply.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional power cord anchoring structure. It includes a -shape holding section, a maintaining section bending and extending from two ends of the holding section, a support section connecting to the maintaining section and a coupling section extending from the support section. When in use, the coupling section is engaged with the power supply, and the -shape holding section clips the power cord securely. However, such a structure still has disadvantages remained to be improved, notably:
1. The holding section has a same interval at the front end and the rear end. If the width of the power cord is greater than the interval of the holding section, the front end of the holding section will be pushed and extended, and the interval of the coupling section will be narrowed. Then a slight pulling will drag the power cord and the anchoring structure away from the power supply.
2. If the width of the power cord is smaller than the interval of the holding section, the power cord anchoring structure cannot clip the power cord and the anchoring function cannot be achieved. Another anchoring structure matching the width of the power cord should be used.
3. The coupling section is directly extended from the support section. When users force the coupling section to engage with the power supply, the clipping condition of the holding section and the maintaining section at the front end of the anchoring structure will be affected.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to resolve the aforesaid disadvantages and overcome the drawbacks of the prior art. The invention provides a secured clipping for the power cord. It has a holding section to clip the power cord, a confining section to confine the power cord in the holding section, a support section and a connecting section linking in a biased manner, and a coupling section to engage with the power supply. The holding section at the front end of the anchoring structure can clip the power cord securely without affecting the engagement of the coupling section and the power supply.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.